Wrong place, Wrong time
by Evila
Summary: When the brothers find a cave, Leo takes a fall, and it's bad. Everyone must work together. One slip-up and everything goes to waste.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to all fans and fictions, my birthday is next week and because I'm not at all selfish (umm…yea…), I shall give you all something.**

**Disclaimer: Tmnt does not belong to me, but when I dominate the world... I'll work on it.**

-_Raph POV._

We all stared, wide eyed at the scene in front of us. Never have we seen something quite as stunning. We weren't supposed to come here, we're not even on our own turf, here's what happened:

It was our normal morning warm up, at Casey's old grandmother's house in the country. We were on one of our early runs and we happen to pass some creepy wood with a 'privet property' sign. Knowing Mikey… well, he just couldn't resist, and we had to follow. As you could imagine, we ended up getting lost. A sharp whack on Mikey's head and we headed west, or east (Leo knows).

It was just the four of us and no house in sight. We searched for what seemed like hours, with Leo leading, Don close behind, talking with master Splinter on his shell cell. Mikey in front of me complaining about dying of starvation, and me bringing up the rear, fighting the urge to hit him again.

Don hung up, and as I expected, there is nothing Sensei can do about it.

Leo stumbled, then. We all stopped. We were looking down a hole, a big hole as well. Mikey picked up a rock and threw it down. We waited. It hit solid ground a few seconds later.

'We got nothin better to do.' I shrugged and went to climb down.

'Wait.' Leo put his hand out to stop me, 'we have no idea if it's steady.'

'One way to find out' I grinned clumsily and waved away the other attempts, given by my brothers.

I studied the hole, it was obviously man-made, nothing natural did this. I sat with my legs dangling down and touched the opposite wall. Footholds! Someone was defiantly here before. I started descending slowly, testing each foothold before I put my weight on it. Reluctantly, my brothers follow me.

It's getting stuffy down here, warmer than I imagined. I lose track of time quickly. We've been climbing for what? Twenty minutes? Thirty?

Moving carefully, in rhythm, foot-hand-foot-hand-foot-ha-

I touch land; still weary, I cling to the wall with one foot on the ground, and slowly move my weight from my hands to my feet. Solid. I call up to the others and they touchdown, some seconds later.

'I can't see nothin.' I said, followed quickly by the ghostly noised of the monster-mike.

'Ow' he yelped after one of my favourite sound of something colliding with his head, echoed.

'If I could just…' Don said as he flipped open his shell cell, illuminating his face. He pressed a button repeatedly. The dim glow getting lighter and lighter until Don couldn't look at it anymore. He faced it in front of us, illuminating the scene before us. Now here we are, staring wide eyed.

A cave. Reasonable size. Lots of stalactites and stalagmites. A waterfall to my right, I should of heard it but my breathing and heartbeat were so heavy, it muffled my hearing.

'Race you to the top of the waterfall, Leo' Mike yelled and ran off.

Leo snorted. 'I'd like to see you try.'

Don and I went off, on the grand tour. Holes everywhere, most likely leading to another cave, then another. We didn't dare look, though, in fear that we won't find our way back. My bro was busy telling me about how caves and preserve themselves, form themselves and destroy themselves.

A yelp behind us, followed by another scream and a teeth grinding thud. My heart sank.

Running as fast as I've ever ran before, Donny beside me.

'Leo!' I screamed and I saw him on the ground in a puddle of blood, breathing but just. I knew that this was going to be one hell of a day. One _hell _of a day.

**Remember, if you yell at the sky, it might just reply. The chapters will get longer, this was just like the intro of some sorts.**

**I'll update quick, I promise )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys are fast, it's nice to know people like my work. *Bows*. Over the top? I promised ya'll that I'll be quick.**

_-Mikey POV_

I hit the ground hard and raced towards Leo. Raph and Donny are already there, kneeling over our motionless brother.

'Is he okay?' I asked, my voice trembling.

'Dunno, what happened?' Raph turned to look at me.

'He fell' I croak and tears started falling down my face. 'We were climbing. He slipped. I…I reached for him. He wasn't far away. I grabbed. But he fell. I couldn't catch him.'

'Just as well you didn't,' Don says, 'He'd have dragged you down with him.' Then he lifts Leo's head up and puts it on his lap, mostly to stop the bleeding coming from the back of his head. 'One of us has to get help, Mikey?'

I heard my name and dragged my eyes from Leo to Don.

'Have you got your shell cell?' Don was taking charge, he was the calmest of us three. Despite his cool appearance, Raph was visibly trembling. I nodded and took it out. Don looked at me, then said, 'Go east, the shell cell will tell you which way, keep going, don't stop for anything. Once you're out of the woods, ring April, she'll know where you are. Go!'

One last look at Leo and I was off. I climbed as fast as I could, Dons words echoing in my head. I let the tears fall freely. Once I'm out, I flip my shell cell open and frown. In the tiniest corner, was the usual north, south, east, west, rotating every time I turned. Donny never ceases to amaze me.

I lock on and take off, running as fast as I can, jumping over fallen trees, ducking under low branches. The scene playing over and over again in my head, the yelp Leo made, trying to reach for him, almost touching, the look on his face, surprise with a bit of fear, the rock he was holding onto giving away, the ghastly thud. I almost collapsed, thinking of it all.

Panting hard, dehydration setting in from all the crying, wondering if your brother is okay, checking occasionally if you're on the right course.

I come to a clearing and stop in my tracks, I gabbed in April's number, 'Hel-' I didn't let her get any further.

'April? We have a problem…'

* * *

Meanwhile…

_-Don POV_

Talking to Leo. All sorts of nonsense - training, Master Splinter, holidays, the next film Mikey will chose. After a while, Raph joins in.

Leo's breathing comes jaggedly, heartbeat irregular. I feel sick, never have we been in this kind of situation, without our father, April, Casey or any other ally, or Leo, if this happened to anyone else, Leo would keep us all calm and he'd know exactly what to do. I look at his face and silently beg him to open his eyes.

Leo shudders and his breathing stops. I thump his chest, hard, surprising Raph. April thought that because of all the dangers we get into, we should learn first aid. I try to bring all those classes back into mind.

I press firmly on his chest, then release and count. One, two, three, four. Press. And count again. A third time. I try remembering if I'm doing this right, was it three, four or five presses on the chest?

Leo coughs and breaths again. Raph and I breath out in relief.

'C'mon Leo, quit scarin us like that.' Raph was trying to get his breath back, 'could you imagine what the family would be like if you left? We'd have to listen to Mikey complain about everything, we'll be doomed.'

'We wouldn't be able to leave the lair at night because Raph would be scared of the dark' I chuckled weekly earning a glare from my brother beside me.

'I would die of boredom by living with these boneheads. Master Splinter would become bitter by not praising us for all the hard training we haven't been doing.'

We continued our little fantasies, it cheered us up the smallest bit and it kinda looks like Leo is smiling too.

It feels like hours since Mikey left. I should of told him to go west. Leo stopped breathing again but it didn't take us long to get him back. We were all in a state, dirty, sweating and crying. The bleeding has eased up a bit but I didn't trick myself into thinking that he's getting better. His blood is on my lap now and my hands but now is not the time to be squeamish.

All is silent exept for the waterfall, Leo and the faint sound of a motobike. He did it! Mikey made it out and got help. He might just have saved Leo's life.

**Might…**

**Anyway, did they get there in time? Shall I be merciful or cruel?**

**Okay, wasn't that much longer, I'll admit, and I personally think the first chapter was better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I admit that my first aid was 'way off' but I've never really been in a situation to try it plus I only had one lesson about it last year. I could've done mouth-to-mouth but then my little brother over here would've got some ideas.**

_-Raph POV_

By now, we were filthy and exhausted. We knew Leo wanted to made it and we were just willing him on but there is a limit on what we can do to help. It was increasingly difficult to tell how long we've been down here. The cave around us seemed to be getting smaller and the smallest sounds we made echoed, making the scene even eerier.

Don stopped talking beside me. He looked like he was concentrating on something. The blood was pounding so much in my ears that I couldn't hear the motorbike until it was right on top of us, literally. The engine stopped and we heard scrambling, Mikey was at our side a few seconds later followed by April.

"Mikey told me what happened" She said as she studied the scene, which was pretty hard to do seeing as the whole place was still illuminated by Don's shell cell. "We have to get him out of here."

"Can we move him?" Don asked.

"Carefully." April replied.

I gently picked him up and put my brother on my back and locked Leo's hands together with one of my own.

Once we were out, I noticed that it was foggy, that's why April took so long, she had to be careful where she was going. We stared at Casey's monster motorbike. It was huge but not big enough for all of us. After a few seconds of urgent talking, we decided that Leo would go at the front, April sitting behind him, her hands on the handles, keeping him in place and I'd go on the back. Don and Mikey are going to have to walk.

We manoeuvred around trees and rocks for a few minutes before we came to a clearing, it was the exact place that we came in, I recall when I saw the privet property sign.

It didn't take long to get back to the old house. I laid Leo down on his bed and stepped aside when master Splinter stepped in.

"When will these events stop occurring, Leonardo?" He murmured. I remember the time when he was laying on the couch downstairs, covered in cuts bruises. I shake my head, it wasn't the best of times.

"You should get some rest, my son" Sensei turned around to look at me.

"No, I'm fine." I'm exhausted but there's no way I'm leaving my brother's side. Master Splinter looks unconvinced but doesn't say anything else.

xXx

I haven't moved, two hours later, I was slumped in a chair in the corner of the room. Don and Mikey had arrived a little less than an hour ago. April came, dressed all of Leos wounds, stitched a few, then left. Now, they were downstairs, stuffing their faces.

We were supposed to have breakfast after training but because of some 'unexpected matters' we didn't get the chance to eat, lunch had also been and gone, and it was now late afternoon. April had come up with a tray, trying to get me to eat something, and I tried but food doesn't seem that important at the moment.

I know I was the least expected turtle to be the most concerned about stuff like this but I could be really protective over my brothers. My eyes were growing heavy, but I knew I couldn't sleep until I was certain that Leo was okay.

If I don't move soon, my butt's gonna cramp.

XxX

That night, Don, Mikey and I slept in Leo's room. Being this close to each other, made us feel better. Ever since we were nothing but tots, we huddled together when we were scared or injured.

I doubt that any of us could sleep all that well, but heaven knows, we tried. Anything to get our minds off Leo.

Leo's breathing is still uneven, but it was a hell of an improvement from when we were in the cave

Casey told us that he'd fill in the hole first thing tomorrow. Like that'd change anything.

* * *

_-Leo POV_

I woke up, in a cold sweat, in my bed with a pounding headache, dry mouth and a grumbling stomach.

I tried to sit up, groaned, and lay back down again. I took in my brothers right beside the bed, sprawled on the floor. They looked rough, beaten, like they'd lost… lost… a brother. I squeezed my eyes shut, attempting to remember what happened the previous day. All I could recall was racing Mikey up the waterfall, stumbling, my little brother franticly reaching out, then…

Then, nothing.

I forced myself to sit up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, blackness started clouding my vision. Momentary panic, then it was gone. Just a head rush.

Mikey stirred, blinked at me, then jumped up. Rushing to my side, he threw his arms around me. Luckily, he knew to take it easy.

"You really scared us back there, bro." he was close to tears, happy tears.

My tummy grumbled again. "Do I smell pancakes?" this was one of those 'moments' but my stomach spoke for itself.

Once, he helped my to my feet, Mikey led me downstairs, where we found April cooking, and a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Leo!" April abandoned everything and rushed over. "how's the head?"

"Pounding… is that for me?" I looked around her, at the plate.

She nodded. I sat down and dug in.

The rest of the family joined us shortly after, each having their own plate, smiles all around the room, I couldn't have been left in better hands.

**Cute, huh? I had a strong desire for Leo to get a pang of amnesia, that would of sent your blood flowing. Nah, I only do cliffhangers between chapters, not at the end. Anyways, R&R**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviwed, I wouldn't've ever gotten past the first chapter if it wasn't for you ;)**

**xxx**


End file.
